


锤盾情景剧之Rash

by sad_face_smile



Series: 锤盾情景剧 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thundershield - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_face_smile/pseuds/sad_face_smile
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor, thundershield
Series: 锤盾情景剧 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675174
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

锤盾 MCU平行宇宙  
不定期掉落零零碎碎的小故事  
咸酥微甜的adult向小饼干  
原梗来自阿海同学：  
“I had a rash I think you gave it to me.”  
部分设置可见破产姐妹S2E21

——————————

纽约市手头并不阔绰的年轻情侣大都是同居在这样的公寓里，就算是横行九界的雷霆之神索尔和复仇者联盟的罗杰斯队长也不例外。

地球和阿斯加德之间并没有达成共同经济体的贸易往来，索尔手里的金币再多也换不来一美元，史蒂夫那二战时期的债券倒换出来也买不了布鲁克林的一平方英尺的厕所。两个大金毛全部身家加起来，那点可支配的资金也实在不够看的，他们寻寻觅觅了许久，才终于在娜塔莎明里暗里的帮助下搞定了当前这个住处，距离复联大厦很近，租金就附近街区的均价来看算是非常通情达理，进进出出的都是体面正派的人，物业管理也很殷勤，没什么可挑剔的。

开放式厨房、充当早餐桌的宽大岛式操作台和客厅连成一片敞亮的空间，三人座沙发、两个扶手椅和几个方方圆圆的松软坐墩理所当然地面朝电视呈扇形错落有序地分布，布置他们的男主人之一显然是个体贴的有心人，确保让每个座位都雨露均沾地得到电视君的等距辐射。

一扇白色木门后面的卧室相对客厅那明亮又宽绰的尺寸而言，要窄小许多，除了一张浮华的中世纪风格king-size大床之外，憋屈矗立在一角的衣柜实在是差强人意枉为“柜”这个定义，好在居住这里的两位男士都对服饰并不讲究，公寓楼下还有公用的洗衣房，每周能有的换洗便心满意足。

跟所有小户型公寓一样，这里唯一的一间盥洗室也是麻雀虽小五脏俱全，洗手台上摆着两个跟周围朴素陈设极为不搭的奢华水晶漱口杯，镂雕之精美，光华之夺目简直是丧心病狂。这是来自亿万富翁 AKA 托尼·斯塔克 AKA 钢铁侠难得较为正常的乔迁礼物之一，索尔却以为吾友铁人送了他们一对精致的酒杯，伴着烛光摆上餐桌时，史蒂夫对阿斯加德人约会需要当面刷牙漱口的卫生习惯产生了后果深远的误解。这是件值得一叙的有趣乌龙小事故，不过我们先按下不提。

除去生活必需物马桶之外，还充当浴室的空间被挤得只剩一窄条，实在是局促得磨不开身，淋浴花洒只能正正地悬挂在浴缸上方。印着皮卡丘的浴室帘是雷神索尔收到的粉丝礼物，他对于自己在世人眼里的形象变成了只黄黄的、会放电的胖老鼠这件事出人意料地接受良好，大抵对于神来说，无条件包容中庭人对自己多种形式的崇拜和喜爱已经习惯成自然。瓷砖地面上贴着同款皮卡丘防滑垫，一条迎着小熊维尼的大浴巾半湿不干地堆在旁边，看起来是大而化之的男主人之一刚洗完澡随手擦了擦就大大咧咧混不吝地赤条条走出去了，毕竟家里大部分时候只有彼此，两个并不忸怩的大男人又早就脱离了暧昧期，每周三次以上的负距离接触早就剥去了两人之间最初的羞赧和尴尬。

索尔绝大部分时间都住在这里，尤其是近两年以来，回阿斯加德的次数屈指可数。用他的话说，神域的时间概念跟中庭并不一样，以中庭纪年来算，至少在可预见的很多很多年内，那里都不会有什么重要的事情需要他一介王子来处理。阿萨神的一个悠长假期甚至足够这位情窦初开的年轻王子陪伴自己的爱人度过中庭人的一生。

这句话听起来好像我要讲的会是个悲伤的故事，但是，嘿，谁说一定要将故事讲到那么遥远的未来呢？毕竟我们也只有短短的几十年可活。

更何况，不要说未来了，现在这对爱侣就面临着一个异常严峻的问题。

史蒂夫坐在合拢的马桶盖上，他刚洗完澡，腰上裹着索尔那条比卡丘浴巾，金褐色的浓眉紧紧挤在一起。他想问题想得太出神，甚至没有留意到自己头发上的泡沫都没冲干净，做事有条有理的美国队长几乎从不犯这种错误。但是当他的注意力一直停留在下面另一片比较稀疏也比较隐秘的“草丛”时，对上方那一头金毛的忽视便可以算得上情有可原了。

大概从昨天起？不对，应该更早一点，准确地说是大前天的凌晨，史蒂夫正在执行任务时，忽然感到异常。那是一种前所未有的感受，刺痒，发烫，像是敏感处磨出了水泡后又被鲁莽地挑破，留下一大片针扎般的细碎灼烧感。

身为复仇者联盟的冲锋尖刀，大伤小伤史蒂夫受过不计其数，没什么可抱怨的，区区磨伤何足挂齿。他分出百分之一的脑子提醒自己，回到复联基地之后，一定要找负责设计潜行服的技术人员反馈一下服装内衬的舒适度，然后就收敛心神继续执行任务去了。

情况在第二天以后变得更糟了，史蒂夫在健身房冲澡的时候往下看了一眼，忍不住又伸手摸了一把，顿时疼得发出“嘶”的一声。

“史蒂乎？”巴基的声音和着脚步声从外面传来。

刚才和史蒂夫做一对一格斗训练的时候，巴基就发现不对劲了。向来对待训练极为认真的挚友始终心不在焉，甚至没能挡住自己砸在肋下的一记重拳。虽然对史蒂夫了解深厚，巴基不觉得自己那一下能对超级士兵的钢铁之躯造成什么真正的伤害，但是出来洗澡却听到这么一声轻轻的呼痛，他不得不感到惊讶了，要知道，这种程度对于倔强又能忍的小史蒂乎来说，几乎算是在大喊“救命！我的胸口中枪了！”。巴基匆匆穿好衣裤，来到史蒂夫正在淋浴的隔间外，再次提高音量，试探着追问了一句：“史蒂乎？你没事吧？”

“唔……”史蒂夫犹豫了一下，他的柔韧度还不足以让他看到那个位置的清晰近况，但从手感和火辣辣的肤感来说，目前这个情况绝对称不上没事，“呃，巴基，我想我需要你的帮助。”

“受伤了吗？我去找赵医生……”

“不！”这一下倒是拒绝得很干脆，史蒂夫关上花洒，犹豫再三还是有点开不了口，“我这里好像是……看不到…嘶……哎，算了，你进……不，先等等……”

巴基这下是真的着急了：“我说史蒂乎，有事没事别吞吞吐吐的，是不是昨天任务受伤了？连你那血清都恢复不了吗？需要我去找班纳博士来吗？还是需要联系下瓦坎达那边？或者这样，我通知娜塔莎去联系其他人，你别动，我这就进去把你扛出来。”

眼看着再不老实交代，这个爱操心的挚友就打算拉响复仇者集结的警报了，史蒂夫心一横：“我下面……好像起了一片……疹子……”

磨砂玻璃门外半晌没动静，史蒂夫说完耳朵就烫了，比下面那个热度有过之无不及，他从门上把浴巾扯下来在腰上围了一圈，正好赶上巴基猛地一把拽开门：“让我看看。”

史蒂夫尴尬又糟心地挠了挠头，心里那一串百转千回的脏话到了嘴边，被他用四倍自控力压制回去：“……看完你能知道我是怎么回事么？”

“不确定，但我比你有经验。抬腿，害羞什么？我们是光屁股一起长大的，你哪儿我没见过？”巴基说着半蹲下来扛起史蒂夫的大腿，淋浴区光线并不好，当然这对于前冬日战士不是个问题，巴基皱起眉，神色很严肃地问道，“最近你跟谁上过床？”

“……你还不了解我？除了索尔还能有谁？”史蒂夫深吸了口气，尽量以平常心对待对方落在下面的目光，只在碰触到痛处时抽了口气，“嘶……别碰，真挺疼的……看起来很糟吗？”

“我可以帮你拍张照片，如果你想看的话。”

“什么？！不！呃……”史蒂夫咬了咬牙，“你还是给我拍一下吧。”

“OK，等我打开闪光灯。”巴基从裤兜里掏出手机，“挪开视线，我可不想拍出来红眼效应。”

“哈·哈·真·是·有·趣·极·了。”史蒂夫翻了个白眼。

“Holy Shit！你们在干什……！我什么都没看见！！”山姆一手捂住了眼睛背过身去，“我什么都没看见！我不存在！我这就走！”

“站住！”史蒂夫一个头两个大，“山姆！不是你想的那样……”

“不不不不不不，我什么都没在想，我没有看见冬日战士给美国队长（*消音*）！！我也没看见你们俩躲在浴室里拍（*消音*）照片！我什么都不……”

“看着上帝的份儿上闭嘴吧你！”巴基站起来，棕色的眼睛里阴沉沉的，路过山姆身边时轻轻一撞，振金材质的肩关节将对方的胸口撞得生疼，然后他走到水池边，用小臂抬起水龙头，仔仔细细地冲洗干净自己的双手，才走回来懒洋洋地解释了一句，“史蒂乎起疹子了，我拍下来给他看看，别瞎咋唬。”

“疹子？长在那里的……”山姆那双黑眼睛瞪得很大，不过同样是成年男人，他倒是很快反应过来，“队长，莫非是……”

“我想应该只是皮疹，没什么……”史蒂夫一边系好浴巾，把手机还给巴基，一边尽量轻描淡写地说，“我皮肤比较敏感，长疹子也是……”

“皮疹？谁得了皮疹？”一听这个声音史蒂夫就糟心地捂住了脸，穿着帽衫一头汗水的托尼从背后搭住山姆的肩膀，一根手指竖在他眼前晃啊晃的，“嘿，是你吗？小猎鹰？听我一句真心话，皮疹永远都不仅仅是皮疹，rashes are always herpes，千万不要讳疾忌医……什么，你这是什么眼神……队长？什……什么？老冰棍是你……我的老天爷啊……等等？那就意味着，我的老天爷啊……班纳，你出现得正是时候，快来快来，这可是劲爆新闻！克林特，我知道你蹲在通风管那里看了半天了，拜托你把刚才偷听到的对话跟我复述一遍，是不是我们的伟光正金发大胸组……照片？什么照片？巴基！巴基快把照片给我看一下……你瞪我干什么，我只是想帮忙……”

四五个衣冠楚楚肌肉发达的男士肩并肩挤在淋浴隔间外，一起围观接近全裸的自己，其中一人还手执着自己隐私部位的照片，史蒂夫的脸色青一阵白一阵的，他也没料到这点难以启齿的小毛病一眨眼就众人皆知了：“……多·谢·关·心。麻烦让一让，我要穿衣服了。”他尽量目不斜视地走了出去，托尼在背后咋咋呼呼地要求全局消毒的声音落在耳朵里，对此史蒂夫倒是心无芥蒂，如果真的是疱疹，那么消毒当然是必须的。

“照片我传给你了，我这边已经删除了，放心。给你个建议，你最好回家去问问索尔，看他有没有同样管理好自己的下半身。”巴基追了上来，用那只人类的手揉了揉史蒂夫的头发。他已经尽量把语气放得轻松了许多，但还是感觉到手下的脑袋像是落枕了似的僵硬着，一格一格地朝自己扭过来，说起来很难以置信，不过天不怕地不怕的美国队长现在看起来真的像是要晕过去了：“什……什么意思？”

“得了吧小史蒂乎，”巴基四下看了看，远处那群闲人的窃窃私语听起来仍是友善的，这种团队内的信任确实珍贵又难得，不过他可没那么宽容，“都是成年人，那年代当过兵还能没得过这种病的屈指可数，你算是一个，但你也不至于需要我给你点破吧。”

“我知道你说的什么意思，”史蒂夫低着头走到自己的储物柜门口换衣服，他走路姿势有点别扭，“可你真的觉得这个……疹子跟索尔有关？是他在哪里……然后传染给了我？这不可能，索尔不是那种人。”

“你有其它假设吗？”巴基对于这个把自己的挚友拐成同性恋的外星神早就看不顺眼了，“他不是自己也说过，阿斯加德传统里战胜之后的庆祝就是狂欢，彻·夜·狂·欢，你知道他所谓的狂欢里是不是牵涉到……”

“够了。”史蒂夫的脸色难看到了极点。巴基适时闭嘴，拍了拍他的肩膀，静悄悄地离开了，留下史蒂夫一个人在原地站了很久。

巴基的话沉甸甸地坠在心里，史蒂夫处理完工作上的事务后，磨蹭到天色彻底黑透，悄悄换了便装乘坐公交去往威廉斯堡街区，自己偷偷上网查到的一间不需要真实信息登记的诊所就位于这里。小小的门面挤在五金店和成人用品店之间，那一排涌霓虹小灯泡标出来的男科皮肤科等字样看得史蒂夫头皮发麻，他把鸭舌帽压得更低了一点，摸了摸自己特意没有刮胡子的下巴。

应该没人认得出来我吧？史蒂夫这么默默期待着，忐忑不安地推门走了进去。

诊所里倒是看起来相当干净，除了高高的护士台之外，柔软的沙发和暖黄色落地灯俨然是好客人家客厅的标准搭配。当然对于来这里看病的苦主来说，对这种温馨早就无暇欣赏，史蒂夫匆匆挂了号，站在一边心烦意乱地翻看小传单。

“你知道吗？全美数据统计显示，平均每六个人中就会有一个得疱疹。”传单上一行醒目的大字在史蒂夫的脑子里无限循环，他无意识地数了数，算上偷偷躲在外面过小日子的幻视和旺达，复仇者联盟目前也算是有十二个人了。按照这种算法……  
图片: https://uploader.shimo.im/f/oHXUzsh5uZkkVJ42.GIF  
FXXX！史蒂夫咬住下唇，把一句脏话挡在口中。下面越来越难受，跟骑在快爆燃的火箭炮上似的，麻辣烧灼，滋滋催生着满心的气恼，他的脑门儿冒出细密的汗珠。

索尔这两天确实看起来一直心神不宁，尽管他已经尽力掩饰，但心思一向缜密的史蒂夫那超级士兵四倍加强的洞察力可不仅仅只用在敌人身上，不需太刻意他就能看得出来爱人每次展露出的明朗笑容背后，藏了许多难以启齿的心事。

看在上帝的份儿上，今天他甚至偷偷回了一趟神域，午餐时问起来，他还遮遮掩掩企图蒙混过关，殊不知自己早就被托尼那个电子管家星期五毫不留情的一句“雷神大人于今天上午十点零五分四十二秒进入大气层”给暴露得彻彻底底。

“唐纳德·布莱克！”  
“唐纳德·布莱克！”  
“唐纳德·布莱克在吗？过号不候……”

“啊，抱歉抱歉，”小护士喊到第三遍史蒂夫才反应过来过是在叫自己，这是索尔编出来的化名，偶尔需要隐姓埋名的时候史蒂夫也会用一用，“抱歉，我是唐纳德·布莱克，刚才有点走神儿。”

“嘿，不用跟我解释，布莱克先生，”活泼开朗的黑人女护士笑眯眯地朝他眨眨眼，“只要您自己记得住就好，这名字很耳熟呐，最近你们这些金发碧眼的大宝贝儿都开始喜欢别人称呼自己是布莱克先生嘛？”

“还有……还有重名的么……”史蒂夫压紧牙关，那么这几乎是板上钉钉的事实了。

索尔，索尔你居然……

“这可不关我的事儿，布莱克先生，”护士用笔在登记簿册上划了一道，“您这里写道，自己来这里看病的原因是‘下面感觉不舒服’，您能不能说得具体点儿，下面哪个部位感觉到不舒服？是哪种不舒服？”

“呃……”史蒂夫看了一眼周围，“您这里有没有说话比较方便的地方……”

“哦，我的天呐，真是抱歉！”小护士夸张地举起双手，“让我把我的热气球拿出来，让我带领您进行一场环纽约市的空中之旅，在没人听见的地方方便地探讨一下布莱克先生下面的光景吧！”

现在的小姑娘们都这么牙尖嘴利么？史蒂夫叹了口气，勉强将不断滑向寒冷深渊的思绪拉回来，蓝绿色的眼睛轻轻扫过小护士胸前的名牌，然后朝面前的小护士露出一个属于七十年前得不到女人青睐的小可怜史蒂夫·罗杰斯的羞涩微笑：“雪莉，瞧，你这么一个通情达理的漂亮姑娘，行行好，给我这个不会说好听话的可怜虫一点怜悯吧。”

通常男人说出这番话时都是为了调情，然而面前这位把脸遮了大半也挡不住俊美轮廓的男人却说得格外真诚，那双眼睛里流露出毫不掺假的紧张无助勾起了小护士的母性，她笑了起来，胳膊支着护士台，涂着睫毛膏的眼睛往上一撩：“好吧，布莱克先生，看在您这么诚恳的份儿上，跟我来，我亲自帮您检查一下。”

史蒂乎被小护士的眼神看得后背发麻，终于鼓起勇气把手机递了出去：“我……我这里有照片……朋友说，这可能是……”他压低了声音，“……可能是疱……疱疹。”

“嗯哼……”小护士的表情一言难尽，“布莱克先生，这要不是疱疹，那就是我也没见过的新鲜玩意儿。单纯疱疹病毒2型检测不属于普通标准检测，而是专门定向病毒监测，要250美元。”

“呃，好的，好……”史蒂夫掏出钱包，庆幸上个月在托尼的逼迫下办了张额度可观的信用卡，“多久能拿到结果？”

“三天，布莱克先生。”小护士稍微正色地提醒了一句，“在那之前，记得禁欲哦。”

———————————


	2. Chapter 2

这简直就是史蒂夫一辈子里最羞耻的一天没有之一，他回到自己的公寓时已经过了睡觉点儿，索尔百无聊赖地靠在沙发上抱着一桶冰淇淋边吃边看电视，正要问他去了哪儿，史蒂夫含糊其辞匆匆打了个招呼就立刻冲进淋浴间洗了今天的第三个澡，然后坐在马桶盖上陷入了沉思。

“史蒂夫？”索尔轻轻敲了敲门，“你在里面很久了，我可以进去刷牙吗？”

“嗯，进来吧。”史蒂夫直起身，膝盖上被自己的胳膊肘压出两团红印子，他把手掌放下，抬头看了一眼推门进来的索尔。雷神大人对自己的身体向来大大方方毫无遮掩之心，不过今天他倒是反常地在睡觉前还格外讲究地套上了一身宽松的棉质睡衣，裤腰松松垮垮地挂在他紧窄健壮的腰线上，和略短的深蓝色短袖之间露出一小段蜜色肌肤。

从任何角度来看都还是觉得，他真是英俊极了。史蒂夫在心里想。索尔对自己告白的那天大概会是自己漫长坎坷的生命中毫不掺假最美好的记忆。而更令人感动的是，在一起之后的每一天，他都穷尽阿萨神的想象力，以花样频出的热忱不知疲倦地向自己倾诉爱意，仿佛要把未来那千年莫及的宠溺都浓缩在当下平凡又珍贵的一天又一天里。史蒂夫没有一刻怀疑过彼此间犹如烈日融金般坦荡而浓厚的爱情。更何况，谁又能怀疑索尔呢？会怀疑索尔那率直又深沉的绵长情谊？就像谁会怀疑带有干草香味的阳光？会怀疑将酷暑燥热涤荡一清的阵雨？会怀疑率领长风撕裂阴云的雷霆？

连这么稍微一想都觉得可耻。

但是现在……史蒂夫的心被撕扯得疼极了。

索尔窸窸窣窣地忙活着，顺便把史蒂夫的那份儿牙膏也挤好放在漱口杯上，这才把自己的牙刷塞进嘴里，边刷边从镜子里朝爱人眯眼睛微笑，口中含含糊糊地问：“怎么……坐在这里想事儿？”

“在想任务的事儿。”史蒂夫随口敷衍了一句，索尔看起来深信不疑，点了点头安静下来不再作声。

史蒂夫不仅仅是自己甜蜜的爱人，也是复仇者联盟肩负重任的队长，当他需要一些空间时间思考问题，作为永远忠诚的Team Cap，索尔自然不会干扰。

他吐出口中的牙膏泡沫，打开水龙头冲了一把脸，双手用力抹了抹，小心地看了一眼镜子，竭力将眼中那倾泻而出的受伤孤狼般的神情硬生生地压了回去。

当他想告诉我的时候，吾爱一定会巨细靡遗向我和盘托出的，我需要做的，就是给吾爱绝对的信任和足够的时间。

索尔用了最坚定的语气在心里对自己说了一遍又一遍，转过身面对史蒂夫时又是一如既往明亮又温暖的微笑：“我先去睡了，宝贝儿，你也早点儿休息。”

刚到浴室门口，索尔像是忽然想起一件差点被自己忘记的重要事儿般飞快地大步走了回来，弯腰亲了亲史蒂夫湿漉漉的脑门，待到对方抬起头时又顺势吻住了爱人那两片可爱的嘴唇。在认识史蒂夫之前，索尔从来不知道接吻是如此令人心荡神摇的事情，他喜欢史蒂夫唇舌间特别的清淡味道，喜欢史蒂夫在接吻一开始总是紧张地微微绷一下上唇的青涩小动作，更喜欢史蒂夫总是试图抓住主动权将堂堂雷神压在自己身下的那可爱的蓬勃的斗志。

然而今天这一切似乎都改变了，史蒂夫往旁边侧了一下脸，不动声色地躲开了自己，两扇睫毛宛如蝴蝶翩跹的翅膀轻轻地掠过自己的脸颊。索尔落在史蒂夫肩上的手掌不由自主地使了一点劲儿，但又立刻触电般地松开了。

“晚安，索尔。”这句话说得那么平淡而敷衍，像是大发慈悲给一条无家可归的大狗抛了根隔夜的骨头。索尔深吸了口气，却又终究不肯在爱人面前流露出过分明显的失望，只得在咽喉里卡住了这口比鲱鱼骨头更硬的叹息，默默走出了浴室。

该死的。

千年严苛繁重的王室教育此刻均像是一场空白，索尔学会的几千门科目里没有一项能告诉他该如何处理当前的情况。教养良好深入骨髓的阿斯加德大王子，甚至连一句更切合情景的脏话都说不出来，他重重地向后一仰躺在床上，一脸苦闷地滚动了几圈。

这张大床是他特意从阿斯加德搬来的。这件事为了避人耳目，他不得不谎称自己体重超越了“中庭木质的承受上限”。雷神大人宁愿让别人认为他很胖，也一点也不想让别人知道事实真相是自己认床认得一塌糊涂。那些“雷神不需要睡眠”的传说完全是谣言，即使是阿萨神，索尔还是太需要也太喜欢睡眠这项性价比极高的修复身体的方式，然而没了这张他睡了一千五百年的床，索尔根本就睡不成觉。这算是他作为高贵王子唯一的任性怪癖，他并不以此为荣，但是，嘿，反正这张床是如此舒适又宽敞，用彩虹桥直接搬过来也并不费事，而且除了每天躺在自己身边的史蒂夫之外，其他人对自己怎么睡觉这件事根本就无权置喙不是么？

只不过今晚，即使躺在他最熟悉最喜爱的床上，索尔大概也睡不着了，就像过去的两天一样，他已经很久没睡过好觉了。

其实跟史蒂夫差不多同一时间，也就是前天凌晨，雷神大人也觉察到了异常。那天的任务级别并不高，虽然索尔不介意跑跑腿，跟爱人并肩作战处理处理那些小喽啰，史蒂夫还是觉得雷神驾到的动静会全方位颠覆“潜入”这个任务的核心重点，于是那天索尔只得和上一次任务因为“绿得太快”而被禁足的班纳博士一起，留守在复联大厦作伴。

“……我的意思是，有很多种方式可以为守护而战斗，我当然不是那种认为需要彻底摒弃暴力的极端和平主义者，但是我不想成为被人利用的一双绿色的拳头，我更希望在自己控制得当下再把浩克放出来，方向盘我俩可以商量着来，我负责挂挡，他负责油门，关键时刻我可以踩下刹车，而不是任由浩克把车开出来一顿乱撞，闯了祸再把无辜的我塞进后备箱，一路驱车跑到外星躲起来，这也不算是勇士的行为不是么……索尔？你在听我说吗？”班纳发了一通牢骚，才发现平日里很喜欢跟自己聊天的金发大个子一直魂不守舍地在大厅里走来走去。

“唔？啊，抱歉，吾友，我刚才确实没在……”索尔脸上有点红，他下面痒得难受，明明穿得是史蒂夫给自己买的内裤，都是自己很喜欢的那种滑软又有弹性的神奇布料，平日里贴在皮肤上清清凉凉的很是舒服，他甚至动了念头要买他一仓库囤在阿斯加德留着以后慢慢穿。但现在那敏感皮肤上火辣辣的炙烤感，像是火巨人苏尔特尔挥动暮光之剑往那里甩了一把永恒之火，烧得他坐立难安，很显然区区布料已经派不上什么用处了。

这太奇怪了，自小就几乎从不生病的索尔对此毫无经验。他盯着班纳博士在灯光下显出金棕色的浓密卷发和微弓的后颈发了一会儿呆，总觉得这个安静看书的剪影看起来很聪明也很可靠，像是阿斯加德金宫内自己很少接触但是只要知道他们的存在就令人感到踏实安心的医官似的，于是他终于没忍住开了口：“班纳。”

“嗯？”

“我有点不舒服……”

“……你怎么也来？”布鲁斯·班纳摘下眼镜放在手上摩挲了几下，转过身露出一脸苦笑，“我不是医生(doctor)，我是个博士(Doctor)。我知道这两个词听起来是一模一样，但是意思是完全不同的，我的七门，不，已经是八门博士学位里并没有包括医学。”

“拜托了，班纳，在中庭，除了吾爱史蒂夫，我最信任的人就是你了，吾友……”堂堂雷神大人在卖惨这方面其实并不擅长，即使在求人，他看起来还是英俊得体极了，但是那种少见的略带忧郁的正色神情，还有那双睁大了些的蓝眼睛，眼角耷拉着，莫名给人一种温顺可怜大金毛犬的萌感，班纳心软了：“……行吧行吧，最后一次啊。怎么了？哪里难受？需要去实验室吗？”

“我不确定……呃，我不太确定中庭这方面是怎么说……我的男性部位目前感觉到……”

“先先先先容我在这里打断一下！”班纳掏了掏耳朵，“我强烈建议你还是等队长回来，去跟他倾述吧，于公于私你的这种问题都可以交给他去解决。我真的一·丁·点·儿也不想知道有关你的男性部位的任何事情，不，而且我再强调一遍，我真的不想听，我又不是医生！”

“啊，不，你误会了，班纳，”索尔不太舒服地来回踱步，他感觉走起来会好一下，站着不动真的刺痒难耐，“还不知史蒂夫什么时候能回来，我确实很不舒服，就是想让你帮我看一下我的男………”

“不不不不不不！我一点也没误会！对于要看其他男人的隐私部位，我感到非常不舒服！不！你不要再靠近了！再过来我就压不住浩克了！”班纳博士的颈部动脉透出淡淡的绿色，他躲到沙发后面，极力跟雷神大人保持一定距离，“索尔，我说真的！”

索尔烦闷地停住脚步：“那我跟你描述一下，就是烧得慌，痒，就像万千甲虫在……”

“停！！停停停！这样吧，不然我们上网查查看？”班纳勉强将脑海中不断咆哮的浩克压下去，为了保持自己双眼和双耳的纯洁性提了一个折中的建议，当然他很快就为此决定后悔了。

“我的老天这是什么？”班纳糟心地指了一下屏幕，“这个看起来不太对劲啊，希望你得的不是这个……”

索尔开始理解班纳之前死活不肯帮自己检查身体的原因了，看其他男人的隐私部位，而且不是史蒂夫那完美无瑕的身体，这项活动实在是太伤眼了：“……这些描述比我说得要可怖多了，吾友，我觉得看这些，你还不如直接……”

“啊啊啊啊这该死的又是什么鬼玩意儿？我的眼睛啊啊啊！”班纳把pad猛地摔到索尔怀里，“拿走拿走！现在的人在网上发照片也太没有底线了，那是什么鬼姿势！啊啊全网求一双没看过这种图的眼睛啊啊啊！”

索尔忍着闹心往下翻了翻：“他说这只是皮疹……班纳你别叫了，你看这里，这个病人说，有段时间一冒出来真的很严重，会把自己的生活搅得一团糟，过一阵子又悄悄消失了。”

“嗯哼，”班纳点了点头，“就跟我绿色小毛病有点像……不，这个比喻太糟糕了，当我什么都没说……”

“皮疹而已，感觉没那么严重啊……”索尔一目十行略过一大片表示同情的评论拉到页面底部，“但是网上的医生认为这就是疱疹……疱疹？疱疹是什么？”

“什么？疱疹？”班纳皱起眉，这可不是什么好事儿，他从后面拿走了pad看了看，“索尔你那里……呃，就那个地方看起来是这个样子吗？”

索尔跳起来在客厅里走来走去：“我怎么知道？所以班纳你帮我……”

“不不不不！”

“为什么？网上那些人的照片你都看了啊，我觉得至少我那里长得比他们好看多了。”

“那是因为这些都只是照片而已，照片！我不想要你把你的家伙事儿挥舞到我眼前……”

“那我也给你拍张那里的照片看看？”

“什么？不！不不不不不！我绝对不要成为雷神X照门的唆使者！……该死的，这是我有生以来进行的最糟糕的一段对话。索尔，这样吧，别在这里瞎猜了，我带你去找专业人士好好检查一下。

一小时后，他们来到了一家24小时营业的小诊所，这里距离复联大厦足够远，即使出任务的史蒂夫他们提前回来，一时半刻也找不到这儿。

“这是我人生中第一次来这种地方。”班纳帮索尔填了一份登记表挂了号，无所事事的他学习劲头又上来了，对着一本小册子认真阅读起来，“这里说男性得这种病通常潜伏期是不洁x行为之后的两到三天内……这几天你都做过什么？”

“我，我没有做过什么特别的啊……”索尔为难地叹了口气，“除了我的史蒂夫，我从未跟别人有过任何不当接触，无论是你说的两三天前还是更早的之前。我不理解为何…是史蒂夫觉得我不够好了吗………”

“别想了，还不一定是呢。走吧，到你了。”班纳安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀，陪着他一起进了化验室，“再说也有可能是复发，以前得过也会阶段性复发，不一定是最近的事儿，你冷静些。”

从那天起索尔便进入了热锅上蚂蚁的焦灼模式，他真的不明白为什么一个小小的检查居然要等三天才能知道结果，今天他忍无可忍回了一趟神域想去问问医官，然而身为王子对这种难言之隐到底还是说不出口，耽搁了一会儿又只能咽下一肚子苦水，灰溜溜地回到地球，当时史蒂夫的神情看起来像是知道了什么，但是他太擅于将情绪深埋心底，令人琢磨不透。索尔只觉得灵魂仿佛都深陷囹圄，他不肯怀疑爱人的忠诚，却又被脑中那不够光明的独占欲吞噬了心神。

索尔在床上翻了个身，正想要叹气却听见浴室门打开的动静，一口氧气再次梗在喉头，磨得咽喉发酸。史蒂夫轻手轻脚地走进卧室，在大床躺下的动作极尽缓慢，难为他那二百多磅的战士之躯竟能轻巧至此，像是在自己的背后悄无声息地落下了一片树叶。

往常也有过史蒂夫执行任务迟迟未回，索尔总会乖乖巧巧地遵照嘱咐自己先去睡觉，满怀欣喜和期待地入眠，爱人会在凌晨归来，裹着一身洗漱干净的清爽湿气悄悄溜上床，像是风之精灵一样轻，像水之精灵一样凉。表达感情总是过分含蓄深沉的罗杰斯队长，面对熟睡的爱人总是更放得开，平素羞于流露出的缱绻也偷偷冒出头来，他会从背后紧紧地拥抱自己，软和的掌心从肋间穿过绕到身前，爱不释手般顺着肌肉的纹理上下梭巡，在自己的后颈落下属于史蒂夫·罗杰斯特有的、温柔又笃定的吻。

然而今晚什么都没有，没有拥抱，没有爱抚，没有亲吻，索尔等了片刻，后背冷得像是困在约顿海姆永恒的冰霜结界里。咽喉里那口气终于耗到了尽头，他忽然翻身坐起，惊天动地般咳嗽起来。史蒂夫惊了一跳，本能地弹起身来伸手拍抚着雷神宽厚的后背：“哎？怎么了怎么了？怎么突然呛到了？”

卧室里没有开灯，但是这两位异于常人的视力让彼此间的一切都清晰在目，史蒂夫也穿了一身睡衣，纽扣一路系到了最上面那颗。两个人都可以算得上衣冠楚楚，相敬如宾般地坐在床上，隔着短短一臂的距离却感觉那么遥远。咳喘渐渐平息，索尔的呼吸却愈加粗重，脑中理智的弦绷到了极致，只等着对方轻轻一拨便可满弓射出。

“先睡吧，很晚……呃……”史蒂夫的话说了一半就被陡然扑过来的大金毛给堵了回去，不愧是雷神，这么迅猛的动作却没有真的碰疼他，只是将身型比自己略小了一圈的队长大人密密实实地压进了床垫里，胳膊肘撑在两侧，阿萨神那双看过无数星辰诞生与消亡的眼睛浸透了深夜的幽蓝和静谧，像是怕吓着对方一样把一个轻飘飘的吻落在史蒂夫的鼻尖，小臂缓缓交叠起来从史蒂夫的脖颈下穿过，扣住对方肌肉饱满的肩膀，散落下来的金发让索尔看起来整个人都在散发着柔和的光晕，令人目眩神迷，史蒂夫一时间没了动静，愣愣地眯起眼睛，任由对方的嘴唇顺着颧骨和颌角滑了下去……

“先等等！”史蒂夫忽然推开他，“今天不行。”

索尔抬起头来，神色镇定得像是换了个人，他带着得知了真相般的愠怒松手退开：“终于可以说了吗？”

“你想听我说什么？”史蒂夫的语气有点生硬，他盘起腿，不着痕迹地往下扯了扯衣襟，下面不可说的地方因着不可说的刺激而不可说地兴奋起来，勾起一阵火烧火燎地痛痒。

“我给你的，不够多不够好么？”索尔脱口而出，他的鼻翼微微抖动，怒火像是要从眼眶中烧出来。

既然要摊开说，那就说得清清楚楚。史蒂夫伸手从床头柜上取了手机扔给他：“你自己看。”

索尔一头雾水地在对方的示意下打开相册，首当其冲的第一张照片炸得他脸上腾地就滚烫滚烫烧起来，像手机会咬人似的往床下一丢：“什……什么啊！”吾爱不会知道我偷偷上网看了……都怪班纳！

“你还问是什么？我没碰过别人，只能是……”史蒂夫这一整天受的委屈全都一股脑儿爆发出来，“你打算什么时候跟我说实话，嗯？要等我的（*消音*）燃烧成奥林匹亚圣火的火把吗？虽然没有也不可能有一纸婚约，但我以为我们是有承诺的……”

“喂喂……等等，你是说那是你的……我我我没认出来，我记得那个小家伙明明长得相当漂亮来着，怎么也肿成这样了？天呐看起来比我严重多了……”索尔一看史蒂夫那发红的眼圈顿时就心疼坏了，忙不迭伸手想去抱他，“对不起，吾爱，我没有嫌弃的意思，真是的，跟我还拿什么照片，快让我看看，这么难受怎么也不告诉我……”

“你住手！别碰我……什么？所以你也……”史蒂夫表情凝滞了一下。

“史蒂夫，我没有碰过别人，”索尔趁他走神儿的功夫赶紧把人抓紧了抱在怀里，“我是你的，吾爱，全部都是你的。如果你不信，我可以向诸神之父起誓……”

“不必，”史蒂夫晃晃悠悠了一天的心忽然稳稳地落到了实处，他的手指穿过索尔的金发，让爱人的脸埋进自己的肩窝，卸下重担般轻轻松松地笑了，“你说没有，我就相信你。”

相互温存抚慰了片刻，再拉紧窗帘打开大灯检查了一番彼此不可说位置的近况，首先排除了索尔胡说的什么“过度摩擦引起炎症”那种无厘头原因，又一票否决了史蒂夫严正提出的“使用不当以后禁欲”这等灭绝人性的建议，两个解除了误会的大金毛一筹莫展地并肩坐在床头，还是史蒂夫先开了口：“雪莉……就是诊所那个护士说，看起来很像，但是不是还得等病毒测试结果。”

“啊，雪莉……”索尔露出惨不忍睹的表情，“小姑娘嘴太厉害了，我下次要把我弟弟介绍给她，这两个人相遇肯定很热闹，诡辩之神的银舌头也算是棋逢对……”他的话戛然而止。

一片寂静中，两人面面相觑，半晌之后共同发出了咬牙切齿的声音。

“洛基！”

像所有情景喜剧的单集剧情一样，锤盾这对小情侣的乌龙事件得到了皆大欢喜的结局，淘气的阿斯加德二王子被雷神大人从约盾海姆撵回了神域，又从神域一路揍到了中庭，终于承认是自己趁史蒂夫去洗衣房洗衣服时，偷偷在洗好的衣服上做了点手脚。

史蒂夫自己动手改造了一下厨房，在橱柜下增加了台洗烘一体的全自动洗衣机。

而索尔则想出了一个更传统的看家方案，他不知从哪儿捡了一条通体漆黑的小狼狗。

“呜呜呜呜……”小家伙还是个不点儿大、牙都没长齐的奶狗，被索尔一路拎着脖子带回家，小尾巴紧紧地夹在两条后腿中间，可怜兮兮地哼唧着。史蒂夫打小就喜欢狗，这么多年忙于任务也没得机会，嘴上抱怨着“谁有时间遛它”，但一晚上都没舍得把狗崽儿从怀里放下，索尔眼看着狗崽儿的地位一日之间扶摇直上超过了自己，顿时追悔莫及。

这也是后话，咱们下次再聊。

—————————————


End file.
